Process control systems may be implemented to automatically control industrial processes based on pre-defined logic and/or rules. Industrial processes may be carried out by motors, valves, heaters, pumps, and the like, which may be referred to as process devices or field devices, in manufacturing plants, refineries, food processing plants, and other plants. The process control systems may monitor parameters and/or properties of on-going processes by receiving outputs from sensors coupled to the processes, for example temperature sensors, pressure sensors, motion sensors, weight sensors, density sensors, flow rate sensors, and other sensors. Automated control devices, for example controllers, may adjust and control process devices based on the sensed parameters and properties based on pre-defined logic and/or command inputs from, for example, a human machine interface. To provide for higher reliability and/or safety, controllers may be deployed redundantly, such that a failure of one controller may be compensated for by another controller, for example by the other controller assuming responsibility for controlling the subject process.